Generator-absorber heat exchange (GAX) heat pumps are known in the prior art, as exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,235; 5,097,676; 5,024,063; 5,255,528; 4,542,629; 4,388,812; 5,016,444; and 4,665,711.
However, GAX systems rely upon absorbent-solution heat exchange between the absorber and the generator, with the heat exchange coils in the bodies of the absorber and generator, respectively, and are limited with respect to the temperature ranges in which they can effectively operate. For example, conventionally known GAX systems are effective for cooling (air conditioning) of occupied spaces, and for providing heating, in ambient temperature conditions of down to approximately 20.degree. F. Below this temperature there is no temperature overlap between the absorber and generator. Therefore the GAX process cannot continue and the heat pump must use a simpler, less efficient cycle.